


Wedding Ring Shopping

by cathalin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for wedding rings brings up some issues they haven't quite talked about yet. So they talk. And look at rings. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Ring Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> There really are wedding rings like the ones described herein. I'm not kidding: Google it. :D

Adam huffed out a frustrated breath. "These are ridiculous! You must have something more...understated."

The salesman looked down his nose at them, though in Adam's case it was more metaphorical than actual, given their respective heights. He sniffed. "Sirs, these are the finest items in our collection. Everyone who is anyone shops here, and this collection is one of our most requested. I'm sure if there's nothing here you care for, our artisans can craft--"

"I kinda like these, man," Kris said, twirling two huge, diamond-encrusted rings in his fingers.

Adam put his hands on his hips. "These rings are huge and tacky and ostentatious!" He was getting really frustrated; Kris was being ridiculous.

Kris sorted some more through the rings spread out on the counter. He picked one up that had pink and blue and yellow and silver and a bunch of other colors on it. "This one would look awesome with your black leather. Or how about these!" He held up a ring set.

"One of those has a nut on it, and the other has a bolt!" Adam hissed. "There isn't even a word for how tacky that is!"

Kris waggled his eyebrows at Adam. "It is kinda, you know, symbolic and everything."

Adam suppressed the thoughts that led to. He wasn't going to get hard in a fucking exclusive jewelry store in Beverly Hills. Especially when he was mad at Kris. "Don't try to distract me. We need a simple band, plain gold or silver."

"Come on," Kris whined. "We've been looking for rings for weeks. Stop being so stubborn."

"You're accusing _me_ of being stubborn?" Adam shook his head, suddenly exhausted. "Maybe the whole ring thing was a bad idea."

"Maybe so," Kris said, setting the rings down carefully.

Adam drove a little too fast on the way home. Kris stared out the window the whole time. "I'm going to write," Adam announced tightly.

"Whatever," Kris said.

After an hour of trying unsuccessfully to finish the lyrics for a new song he was working on, Adam threw down the pen. "Fuck." This was about the time he'd normally go find Kris and talk over whatever the roadblock was in his writing. He'd heard Kris banging around in the kitchen earlier, but there'd been total silence for a while. Maybe Kris had gone to bed. Or maybe he'd gotten so frustrated with Adam that he'd left, gone out. Or maybe--

He got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Kris was there, in the adjacent family room, lying on the sofa. It looked like he'd been trying to write, too, because one of his notebooks was on the floor, but his arm was covering his eyes. Adam could tell he wasn't asleep, though, by his breathing. Adam's throat felt suddenly a little tight. He bit his lip. "Um."

"Hey." Kris didn't move.

Adam wished Kris would uncover his eyes. He took a couple of steps toward the sofa, then stopped. "Are you--"

There was silence.

Okay, yeah, Adam had been kind of a jerk. For a while. He closed the remaining distance and crouched down next to the sofa, grabbed Kris's free hand and squeezed. "Sorry. I've been an asshole."

Kris uncovered his face and pressed his lips together. "Yeah, kinda."

"I just--I want it to be something that's like you. I don't want you to change for me." He took a breath. "I want you to be happy."

Kris looked at him for a minute. "I'm not leaving you."

Adam breathed out hard. He squeezed Kris's hand and swallowed. "I don't think you--" Even as he said it, he realized, yeah, no, he did think that, somewhere inside.

Kris shook his head, cutting him off. "Not happening. And I like who you are, all the flashy crap and all the stuff under that." One of his stealth smiles started curling up the corner of his mouth. "I want a ring that says, Adam Lambert is mine, bitches."

Adam smiled a little back at him. "You know I'd like that. But I want one that says Kristopher fucking Allen is mine." He looked hard at Kris. "You were totally picking those rings because you thought that was what I'd want."

Kris squeezed Adam's hand. "And you were doing the same thing."

"Yeah." Adam settled down onto the floor and stroked Kris's ring finger.

"I had a plain band before. Look how well that worked out," Kris said softly.

"And I had a flashy boyfriend. Actually, lots of them."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in, asshole."

Adam looked up at Kris through his eyelashes. "So. We're both terrified, basically?"

Kris laughed. "That about sums it up, I think."

Adam held Kris's hand in both of his. "What if we, that little store in Venice, you know, the one with the woman who designs things?"

"Mmm, the one that guarantees no small children or slave-wage peasants were used in their making?"

Adam nodded. "That one. What if we got something with music. Guitars or notes or something. Nothing flashy, just subtle but--"

Kris smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. "But not plain, either."

They smiled at each other for a while.

"Is it okay to still be terrified, though?" Kris's voice was gentle.

Adam said, "If you weren't, I'd be even more scared than I already am," and leaned in to kiss him.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> Written as flashfic for orihara_kaoru as part of a charity auction. She requested, among other ideas, Adam and Kris shopping for wedding rings.


End file.
